


Imagination

by Arashio



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashio/pseuds/Arashio
Summary: 代发





	Imagination

仝卓现在特别明白什么叫一日不见如隔三秋了。节目录制完还没几天，大大小小的搅和盛会一个接一个，各种宣传活动上他也时不时能和高天鹤碰在一起，但是他总是觉得浑身不得劲儿。

这不，他去赶剧组的时候高天鹤又跟几个朋友跑北京搅和去了，先是给陈博豪的网剧见面会捧场，又和李文豹他们玩得乐不思蜀，每条朋友圈的九宫格合影都是同一个主题——“我就是真正的快乐”。这人天生一副闲不住的性格，别人的事都往自己身上招揽，能帮别人的不管怎么麻烦也要掺合着帮上一把。缺席一下陈博豪的粉丝见面会难道《独家记忆》的收视率就会下降几个百分点了？仝卓说不出来，仝卓想不明白，只能暗自吃味。反正《独家记忆》这剧他不打算看了。

好在过几日小年夜春晚的表演请了他也请了高天鹤和其他几个人参与，说是要选一首耳熟能详的民歌，欢迎大家踊跃地提出建议。仝卓出于私心不愿把自己和高天鹤私有的《茉莉花》拿到合唱舞台上，思索了半天提议唱《在那遥远的地方》。

“这首简单，是个人都会唱。”仝卓的理由简洁而充分。高天鹤先复制了一遍以示赞成，又打了一篇两百字小作文说明“越简洁的文字越优美，越朴实的旋律越动人”这个道理。仝卓不知道他哪里来的那么多话，但是高天鹤能参与合唱并支持他的选歌还是让他十分高兴。

结果《在那遥远的地方》还是被毙掉了，原因是歌词容易让人联想到色情内容，听起来就感觉不能播。仝卓想了想，“我愿做一只小羊，坐在她身旁。我愿她拿着细细的皮鞭，不断轻轻打在我身上。”好像的确有那么点意味。仝卓暗自咂舌。

“这歌词又怎么了嘛？！”高天鹤在群里发，一副十分不能理解的语气，“就让卓儿挑一次民歌，怎么就那么多讲究了！”

蔡程昱和张超两个小孩在群里不敢反驳，只好发些表情包来活跃气氛。蔡程昱很没有眼色地发了那张“凑合着过呗，还能离咋地”的表情包，本来似乎是想表达“台里不让唱我们又能咋办”的意思，结果高天鹤再没吭声了。

“......蔡蔡啊，”仝卓思索许久才开始打字，张超的一条消息已经先声夺人：“蔡程昱你是不是没见过上回人工趁鹤哥睡觉摸他脸，要不你先把嘴闭上。”

得，仝卓也不知道该说些什么了。他把手机一扔，往床上一躺，准备是死是活明天再看，一切听天由命。他闭了一会儿眼，再睁开眼睛的时候就看见高天鹤穿着件大羽绒服从门外走进来。

“鹤鹤？你怎么在这儿？”仝卓从被窝里几乎要跳出来了。他觉得自己可能脑子有点糊，高天鹤不是在北京么？

“你想我出现，我就出现了。”高天鹤把羽绒服脱下挂在了门口的衣架上，很自然地走到仝卓床边坐下了。“怎么，卓儿，你有什么想跟我说的吗？”

仝卓看了一眼眼前这高天鹤也明白了，这人和自己日思夜想的那个人一模一样，眉清目秀不少一分，唇红齿白毫不逊色，可惜他知道这只是一个幻象，真实的高天鹤还是远在北京，他看不见也摸不着。那个高天鹤是天上的月亮，这个高天鹤只是水中的倒影，停留不了多久，触碰完就要消散了。

“你不是他。”仝卓闷闷地说。

“我是他的影子，我是你心中的臆想。你怎么想我，你就会看到怎样的我；你心里想怎么做，你在梦境里就会怎么做。”高天鹤把脸凑近了仝卓，仝卓看着他艳红的嘴唇一开一合，吐出的话语好像引诱人堕落的魔咒，“这次你又想干什么呢？你还想亲我吗？”

仝卓想起了上回那个梦，梦里他趁高天鹤在沙发里睡着时亲吻他，他还记得梦里高天鹤嘴唇极柔软的触感，好像用牙齿咬一下就会融化一般。结果上回录最后一期之前高天鹤真的坐在沙发里睡着了，仝卓才走过去把指尖贴在他脸上，1975几个聒噪小屁孩就走进来看着这一幕惊声尖叫，黄子弘凡那High high F 大嗓门把马王堆女尸都能叫起来。过后他再看见高天鹤就略微有一些尴尬，但是对方却表现得像完全不知道这事似的。录制结束后他再也没有在梅溪湖时那样与高天鹤那么接近的机会，啊不对，是再也没遇上高天鹤在他面前睡着过，想干啥都干不了，仝卓十分苦恼。

他在床上直起身子来，居高临下地盯着高天鹤看了一会儿，褪去笑意的脸看起来有些冷峻。

“要亲的话上次已经亲过了。”他最后说，“这回该一起做一下不一样的情感表达了。”

他抓着高天鹤的肩膀把他按倒在床上，一边俯身去咬他的嘴唇，一边伸手去脱他的毛衣。结果太紧的毛衣并不好脱，仝卓手上动作太急，反而把高天鹤勒得像个没解开绳结强行剥皮失败的粽子。最后还是高天鹤自己脱掉了毛衣，还吃吃地笑，“卓儿，别心急啊，我又跑不了的。”

“屁，”仝卓粗暴地说，把高天鹤最里面的贴身秋衣从他身上拽下来扔到一边，“你都去北京了，再见到又不知道是猴年马月。”他生气起来，死死地按住高天鹤，在他的侧颈到锁骨留下一排深深浅浅的牙印。高天鹤吃痛地轻呼出声，为自己辩解起来，“小年夜春晚还要见呢，到时候跟导演说说，看看能不能让咱俩站一块。”

仝卓没理他，他又去解高天鹤的裤子，这次很快就成功了，他只隔着薄薄的一层内裤握住对方挺立的性器，突然间有些晃神。开车开得再多，直播讲话再骚仝卓也一直自认为是一个直男，二十多年来还从来没睡过男人，也不知道怎么开口问高天鹤愿不愿意委屈一下做零号，一时间有些尴尬地停住了。

“卓儿你是不是不懂啊？”没等他开口高天鹤已经委婉地主动让步了，还看着他笑，“没事，这第一回就让哥教你。”

他示意仝卓帮自己脱去内裤，轻巧地从床上支起身体，把仝卓床头柜上的一罐芦荟胶拿过来打开，用指尖挑了一些，然后将指尖伸入自己体内。

“学着点，小仝卓。”高天鹤微微气喘着说，“下次就该你来了。”

仝卓学习能力一贯很强，他清楚自己学习能力强的根本原因是勇于尝试，于是他便学着高天鹤的样子用手指沾了些芦荟胶探入对方体内。他感觉到对方的肠壁湿热紧致地裹着自己的手指，瞬间竟然走了一下神，暗自思索着如果探入的不仅仅是手指又是怎样的感受。

“你在想啥呢，你这表情有点奇怪啊。”高天鹤抬起微红的眼皮看他，仝卓感觉自己小腹下那一股热流更猛烈地灼烧起来。

“想待会儿怎么干你。”仝卓哑着嗓子回答。

他又滑入了一根手指，高天鹤的呼吸果然越来越急促，甚至发出了几声微不可闻的轻哼声。仝卓把手指更深地伸进去四处摸索着，突然触到了一个微微凸起的地方，他带着一丝试探轻轻一按，没想到高天鹤身体一颤，不受控制地叫了出来。

“哈......是那里，卓儿......”高天鹤脸上泛起微醺一般的潮红，语气又软了几分。仝卓对着那一处用力按了几下，高天鹤喘得气息都要接不上了，带着恳求的神色望着仝卓，也不知道是想求他赶快停下还是求他永远不要停。但是仝卓带着自己也说不清楚的坏心思就这么抽出了手指，把指尖的液体在高天鹤的大腿内侧擦了擦。

高天鹤眼巴巴望着他，又不好意思直接催促。能言善道的小鹤儿哼哼唧唧地组织了半天语言，最后没头没脑地来了几句：“卓儿你怎么啦？缺乏经验害怕啦？没事儿的，都可以跟鹤哥说，哥罩你。”

谁忍得了这个？反正仝卓忍不了。他怒极反笑，“你说的你可别后悔。”他很快脱去了衣物，按着对方的背把他压倒在床上，随后他的手顺着高天鹤漂亮的脊背一路向下抚摸，又在对方的臀上捏了两把。高天鹤面红耳赤，低着头不敢说话也不敢看他一眼，仝卓看着那缩头缩脑的鹌鹑样子嗤地笑出声，把自己勃发的的性器抵在高天鹤身后。

“鹤哥，那我进来了。”

不等高天鹤做出反应他便屈身直入。高天鹤浑身猛地一颤，“啊”地叫了出来，几乎带着哭腔，两只手紧紧地抓着床单。仝卓看着自己的整根性器都被高天鹤包裹接收在体内，像长剑终于找到了完美接纳自己的刀鞘。

“鹤哥？”仝卓的语气中带着调笑，“现在这样算不算‘你罩我’了？”

高天鹤喘着气一句话都说不出来，仝卓便按着他大力地动作起来，进的时候一点点撑开柔软的肠肉，出的时候又从已经缩紧的后穴毫不留恋地带着肠液拔出，他自己都因为这种快感有些头皮发麻，而他身下的人似乎已经忍受不住了。

高天鹤平时说话的声调就比大部分男生高一点，如今每一声呻吟都拉着略带哭腔的绵长尾音，让人想到娇气的小绵羊。还不需要皮鞭轻轻地抽打在身上，小绵羊已经乖顺地跪服了，身体和声音都随着仝卓的动作声音不断颤抖着，好像在向暴虐的主人乞怜。

他的声音真的很漂亮，仝卓有些失神地想。他感觉自己头脑发热地几乎不能思考，抓着高天鹤的腰一下一下狠狠地把自己送进去，高天鹤气息乱成一片，每一声还没结束便又叫了出来，声音也不自觉地越来越软糯，听起来跟撒娇似的。他愈发凶狠地在高天鹤体内冲撞起来，碰到某一点时高天鹤突然软下腰来，

“啊，不要......卓儿，我不要了。”高天鹤带着哭腔软绵绵地恳求他，抓着床单想从他身下挣脱出来。仝卓钳着高天鹤的髂骨把他牢牢地禁锢在身下，对着刚才那一点更猛烈地进攻起来。这回高天鹤直接叫出了假声，眼角的泪水也直接流了出来。仝卓摸摸他的脑袋以示安抚，同时却也没有给对方喘气的机会，一步不停地逼问。

“鹤鹤，你告诉我你喜欢谁？”仝卓一面问，一面用带着自身重量的冲力撞进高天鹤体内，一遍遍凶狠地碾压过高天鹤体内最敏感的那一块软肉。

高天鹤断断续续含含糊糊地叫着他的不同昵称，小人工、卓儿、小仝卓，他叫得又软又甜，满是取悦仝卓以讨饶的意思。仝卓知道他的目的是什么，心头起火，掐着高天鹤的腰狠命地往里送。高天鹤哭得更厉害了，一口气没接上来，哽在喉咙里，仝卓连忙拍拍他的背帮他顺气。

卓儿哥哥，高天鹤抽泣着小声叫，大滴的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒掉在枕头上，但又觉得自己哭起来很丢人似的把头埋进枕头里，仝卓看着枕套上很快便浸湿的一小片不由得一怔。高天鹤像被欺负狠了的小孩似的，委委屈屈地哭都不好意思让人看见，鼻子里发出的哼哼声让人听了都觉得可怜。仝卓伸出手摸摸高天鹤头顶的卷毛，高天鹤吸吸鼻子，回过头来看着他。明明毫无怜惜之情的施暴人就在身后，可是高天鹤脸上的神情还是依赖的，他再委屈也还是依赖着他。仝卓的心里突然软得一塌糊涂。

“鹤儿，我在，”他轻声应道。

他亲吻着对方的后颈大力抽送起来，每一下都又深又重地剖开柔软的肠壁撞在最柔软的花心上。他带着深重的爱欲和强烈的占有欲粗暴地剖开他、贯穿他、钉住他，一下又一下，恨不得把自己整个身体都送进高天鹤体内，融成血脉相通的永久的结合体，从此用同一双眼睛去看，用同一颗心脏去爱。再也不用隔着屏幕思念，再也不会分开了。

高天鹤一时间根本说不出话也发不出声，他像一只真正的丹顶鹤一样昂起脖颈，又像濒死的鱼一样大口喘着气，终于他还是蜷着身子抽搐着叫出声来，浑身都抖得不像样子，被仝卓肏出的精液尽数射在雪白的床单上。仝卓被他一阵阵痉挛着绞紧的肠壁激得也受不了了，连忙用最后一丝仅存的理智控制着自己拔出来射在高天鹤臀上。

过了好一会儿仝卓才回过神来，他起身帮高天鹤清理干净了身体，把对方翻了个面儿，然后俯在高天鹤身上盯着他看。高天鹤全身力气都耗光了，软着身体任他摆弄，一句话也说不出来，嘴唇和眼角一样红彤彤的。仝卓亲亲他的眼睫毛，突然又想起有些事他必须问一问高天鹤，或许在梦里才能得到答案。

高天鹤这人从来不吝啬向人表达自己的爱意，玩得好的朋友要天天互动并时常挂在嘴边，欣赏的歌手和前辈要用自己最文采斐然的表达来夸赞。每次当仝卓感受到高天鹤对自己毫不设防的善意时，他再欣喜也总有一丝疑惑。高天鹤对每个人都这么好吗？这个问题他绝不会当面提出的。

他紧紧抱住高天鹤，对方也缓过神来开始亲吻他的面颊，仝卓心里突然涌起一阵委屈。

“你会这样亲别人吗？”他听见自己问，“你的其他朋友，梁朋杰，豹豹，博豪，星元，代玮......”

“想什么呢你，”高天鹤阻止了仝卓报菜名一样的列举，“那能一样吗？你会在这种梦里见到你其他朋友吗？”

自然是不会，仝卓心想，可是他心里还是禁不住吃味。他按着高天鹤凶狠地索吻，侵占他的嘴唇又攻陷他的舌头，几乎想把对方整个吞进肚子里。

过了好久他才放开高天鹤，对方整张脸连同耳朵脖子都是红的，还上气不接下气地轻喘着。仝卓紧紧盯着他，高天鹤终于败下阵来。

“我只喜欢你呀。”高天鹤说，声音又轻又软。

仝卓看着他垂下眼，扇子般浓密的睫毛遮住了眼下的嫣红。他心里突然漫出如水的温柔与爱意，淹没了狭小的房间，又把高天鹤卷进自己的怀抱里。

世界这么大，心仪男孩隔得那么远，能共处的时间那么短，他只能在梦里将他偷来片刻。虽然他偷来的是一个虚无的影子、是留不住的水月镜花，虽然他不知道他身旁这个高天鹤口中的话语有几分是真几分是假，他抱着他的时候心头的愉悦都那般真实，几乎要真实到疼痛起来。

 

Cuantos desenganos por una cabeza, 

我千百次发誓、告诉自己不要再陷下去了，

yo jure mil veces no vuelvo a insistir, 

但是只要她在经过我身边时对我一瞥轻笑，

Pero si un mirar me hiere al pasar, 

就让我只想再亲吻她那如烈火般热情的唇，

su boca de fuego otra vez quiero besar

如果爱情就像是一场赛马，那也够了吧*

 

他在高天鹤面上印下轻轻的吻，手又向高天鹤身下探过去，伸进还带着粘腻的穴口，高天鹤配合地用自己的身体接纳了他。他们再次纠缠在一起，温柔而缱绻地。他含着高天鹤的唇舌一次又一次地贯穿他，把对方或轻或重的呻吟全吞进了肚子里。快到高潮时仝卓松开了高天鹤嘴唇，听见对方轻飘飘地念叨着自己的名字，不由自主痉挛的后穴愈发紧致湿润地包裹着他，而他在这种温柔中一败涂地，一腔热情全射在了高天鹤的体内。

做完之后过了好一会儿他们还是紧密地抱在一起，仝卓不想松开手，高天鹤也把脸贴过来，两人像为同伴梳理毛发的猫咪一样互相在对方脸上印上细细密密的吻。

“留下来吧，”仝卓恳求他，“不要走。”

“怎么可能呢，小人工，你看看时间吧。”高天鹤伸出一只手抚摸他的头顶柔软的头发。

仝卓转过头去，看见闹钟的时间——五点四十。他明白眼前的高天鹤快离去了，睁开眼自己还是一个人，身边谁也没有，一切只是自己短暂的幻梦。

“我真的特别喜欢你。”仝卓把头埋在高天鹤颈侧低声说，“特别特别喜欢。”

高天鹤轻轻拍着他的背，“我都知道。”他说。

仝卓带着好多没有说出口的心思望着他，高天鹤的头发被窗外透来的晨光照得金灿灿，清澈的眸子里带着极温柔的笑意，看起来比平时更美得不像真人了。他想起了卡拉夫对图兰朵公主的告白，轻轻叹息一声。

——等黎明照耀大地,亲吻你时，

我才对你说分明。

 

仝卓知道这是高天鹤的幻影消散前最后的片刻，他想抓住高天鹤的手，却发现对方的指尖已经模模糊糊，就像十二点的钟声快要敲响，灰姑娘的魔法即将失效一样，他只能面对现实，他不可能把高天鹤留住了。

他垂下头不说话了，高天鹤凑过来在他面上轻轻啄了一下，像一片雪花落在脸上似的，凉凉的触感很快就不见了。高天鹤赤裸着身体去寻找自己先前被仝卓脱下的衣物，脖子上还带着仝卓留下的牙印，仝卓怔怔地望着他发呆。

“我说，小仝卓......其实你胆子可以大一点。”高天鹤一边穿着毛衣一边说，“你不要以为他不喜欢你。”

“你说什么？”仝卓震了一下，回过神来。

高天鹤回过头对他笑了笑，小声嘟哝了一句什么，似乎是“蠢猪”。他把挂在门口衣架上自己的羽绒服拿在了手里，对仝卓眨眨眼。

“你记得邓布利多说过一句什么台词吗？‘这当然是发生在你脑子里的事，但为什么那就意味着不是真的呢？’”

说完这句话，高天鹤就像雾气一样消散了。

 

仝卓睁开迷蒙的眼睛环视了一圈四周，房间里空空荡荡的，诺大的床铺上并没有第二个人出现过的任何痕迹，没启封的芦荟胶摆在床头柜上原本的位置，响着铃儿的闹钟显示着的时间是七点半，门口的衣架上挂着的是他自己的中戏羽绒服。除了裤子里一片冰凉黏腻的触感提示着他刚才的确做了一个春梦之外，没有任何迹象说明高天鹤真的曾经来过。一切尽在臆想之中。

仝卓心情复杂地长长地呼出一口气，有些烦躁地抓起床头柜上的手机，想翻翻朋友圈有没有高天鹤的最新动态，却发现小年夜春晚表演群里有人@了自己。仝卓点进去一看，原来是工作人员通知他们表演曲目定下来了。

他们最终要唱的是廖佳琳提出的《八百里洞庭美如画》，对大众而不那么耳熟能详的一首歌。不过学民歌的仝卓自然早有耳闻，令他惊讶的是高天鹤不久前也回了一条“完美！这就是不一样的音乐表达！@人工卓”。蔡程昱紧跟着发了一个马佳的“惹”表情包，张超又@了蔡程昱叫他把嘴闭上。

仝卓几乎立刻就笑了。他点开置顶的那个对话框，正思索给对方发点什么内容才能顺理成章开展一段对话，对话框上方的“小鹤儿”突然变成了“对方正在输入中......”，但是仝卓半天没收到对方发来的消息。他想着高天鹤拿着手机长篇大论地打字的样子，手指不经意间碰到了屏幕，不小心发了个笑脸表情过去。

又过了片刻高天鹤的消息才发了过来，寥寥几个字也不知道为什么他打了这么久：“仝卓儿你在干嘛？”

仝卓盯着屏幕看了一会儿，极温柔地勾了一下唇角。

 

Basta de carreras se acabo la timba, 

我不想再赌了，不想再等待那离别照，

un final renido yo no vuelvo a ver, 

但是如果下次有一匹马儿的获胜像星期天会到来那般确定，

Pero si algun pingo llega a ser fija el domingo, 

我还能怎么做呢？

yo me juego entero que le voy a hacer。

 

————我一定还是会赌上一切的。*

 

 

 

 

*双语歌词引用自原版《一步之遥》（有些是仝卓并未演唱的片段），其余引用歌词出自《今夜无人入睡》。


End file.
